videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time/Créditos
=Wii= Developed by Ubisoft Paris Studio ;Director de estudio :Xavier Poix ;Productor ejecutivo :Xavier Poix ;Productor :Nino Sapina ;Director creativo :Cédric Royer ;Productores asociados :Romain Deschamps : Julien Galou Programación ;Programador líder :Diego Fernandez-Bravo ;Ingeniero especialista líder :Marc Villemain ;Ingeniero especialistas de plataforma :Thomas Jolivet : Alain Robin : Christophe Roguet : Michael Ryssen : Yvan Laval : Kamal Essoufi : Olivier Kubiak : Olivier Amiaud : Xavier Casadio : Joël Grégoire (Jojo) ;Programador líder de jugabilidad :Patrick Marty ;Programadores de jugabilidad :Laurent Chiarazzo : Simon O'Dwyer : Clément Menu : Marc Pot : Fabien Poupineau : Julien Lalleve : Miguel Rodriguez : Guillaume Riby : Michael Laurent : Michael Janod : Romain Corréia : Amir Gouini ;Gestor de datos :Augustin Brasseur Diseño del juego ;Diseñdor líder del juego :Jean-Philippe Mottier ;Diseñador líder de contenido de niveles :Dominique Leblanc ;Director técnico :Dominique Leblanc ;Asistente técnico del director :Stéphane Boudon ;Diseñadores del juego :Antoine Henry : Balthazar Auger : Jeanne-Sylvette Giraud : Aurélien Chiron : Karim Khabir ;Diseñadores de niveles :Frédéric Lapalus : Yves Jean-Baptiste : Julien Vial : Stéphane Boudon : Yoann Pignole : Ronan Coiffec ;Flash Interfaces :Mathieu Charlet : Antoine Henry : Balthazar Auger ;Ergonomics Specialists :Gabriel Gerard : Floriane Quang ;Asesor de diseño del juego :Sébastien Morin ;Historia del juego :Sébastien Renard : David Neiss ;Asesores de historia del juego :Amanda Philipson : Robert Ladewig ;Adaptación de textos del juego :Gabrielle Shrager Arte ;Director artístico :Stéphane Bachelet ;Artista líder :Sebastien Theilot ;Director técnico :Sebastien Theilot ;Asistentes del director artístico :Crystel Mrowka : Pierre Autissier ;Artistas 3D :Crystel Mrowka : Pierre Autissier : Florent Roubinet : Eddy Neveu : Sophie Legrand : Benoît Onillon : Marie Meirieu : Christophe Neverre : Aurélien Marck ;Artistas conceptuales :Meryl Franck : Camille Bachmann : Pierre-Antoine Moelo ;Artista de iluminación :Nathalie Nogard-Moschetti ;Artistas de texturizado :Yvanovitch Gaidonov ;Artista de la interfaz de usuario :Julien Fort ;Efectos especiales visuales :Matthieu Martinet : Cédric Humeau : Joël Le Gigan ;Director artístico de animación :Jean-Marc Ky ;Líder de personajes y animación :Guillaume Cessot ;Director técnico de animación :Guillaume Cessot ;Director técnico de personajes :Jerome Desplas ;Art Team Lead – Ubisoft Singapore :Ian Ng ;Artistas de personajes :Pierre-Yves Minel : Guillaume Loquin : David Lenoir : Marthin Agusta ;Animadores 3D :Nicolas Athane : Karine Karabétian : Christiaan Moleman : Jean-Marc Ky : Deepak Zachariah Mathew (Zack) : Lam Yung Ting (Cyrus) : Sy-Pheng Lim : Wang Wen : Arnaud Coia ;Guiones gráficos :Marc Bascougnano ;Animated Previews :Stéphanie Delmas ;Animatics :Marc Bascougnano ;Real Time Cutscenes :Elodie Ceselli : Wilfried Velasco Audio ;Director de audio :Romain His ;Director asistente de audio :Ida Yebra ;Director técnico de audio :Nicolas Bredin ;Diseñadores de sonido :Isabelle Ballet : Germain Geny ;Efectos de sonido :Jean-Marie Viollet ;Rabbid Voices :Yoann Perrier ;Música original escrita e interpretada por :Jennifer Kes Remington Música del juego de baile ;Supervisor de música :Manuel Bachet ;Arreglos :Lionel Gaget ;Músicos :Lionel Gaget (Keyboards; drums; programmations; accordeon; trombone; flute) : Pierre Sangra (Guitars; Banjo; Violin; Sitar) : Martial Gaget (Trumpet) : Richard Brenier (Saxophone) ;Rabbids :Yoann Perrier ;Grabado por :Julien Koechlin : Germain Geny ;Mezclado por :Martin Dutasta : at Ubi Sound Studio ;Rabbid Character Design :Florent Sacré Pruebas ;Director mundial de control de calidad :Răzvan Rotunjianu ;Paris Studio QC / QA Manager :Thibaut Séguret ;Probador líder :Sylvain Chane-Pane ;Probadores :Benjamin Johany : Richard Moutoucarpin : Emilie Delsescaux : Patrick Gillio : Raphaël Gueye-Mary : Bartosz Wlodek : Thibaut Saveret : Raphael Perrot ;Coordinador especialista de aseguramiento de calidad de la plataforma :Jérôme Basile ;Especialista de aseguramiento de calidad de la plataforma :Bartosz Wlodek : Raphaël Gueye-Mary Ubisoft Bucharest Testing Team ;Gestor del estudio de pruebas :George Enescu ;Coordinador de control de calidad :Adrian Sîmpetru ;Probador líder :Claudiu Popa ;Asistente líder :Bogdan Andrei Arghir ;Probadores :Alin Chitu : Claudiu-Bogdan Grigoras : Iulian Tudose : Marius Zanfir : Mircea Niculae : Mihai Alexandru Scelcunov : Sorin Ionita : Alin Oprea : Cezar Teodorescu : Sorin Irimia : Celia Tudorescu : Ciprian Puiu : Remus Gabriel Ionescu : Vladimir Pavel Popescu : Valentin Georgescu ;Gestor de conformidad :Mircea Nutu ;Especialistas de conformidad :Dan Cocosila : Gabriel Olteanu : Eugen Popescu ;QA Networking Lead :Radu Emanuel Constantin ;QA Networking Specialists :Adrian Tila : Alexandru Bontu : Andrei Catalin Ionescu : Andrei Stanciu : Bogdan Preda : Claudiu Demian Constantin : Constantin Vilceanu : Sorin Stefan Balasa ;Especialista de sonido :Mihai Cristian Stoian ;Líder de pruebas especiales :Octavian Constantin ;Especialista de pruebas especiales :Andrei Begu ;Gestor de datos :Marius Pasarica : Daniel Pozderca ;Gestor de informática :Mihai Mreana ;Gestor de servicios de escritorio :Bogdan Alexandru Mâniosu ;Técnicos de servicios de escritorio :Adrian Valentin Simion : Andrei Strambei : Catalin Borangic : Valentin Cosmin Istrate : Adrian Buzatoaia CG Movies - Ubisoft ;Director :Cédric Royer ;Gestor de producción :Sophie Penziki ;Edición de vídeo :Karl Bourdin : Damien Poncelin de Raucourt ;Edición de sonido :Olivier Ranquet CG Movies - Supamonks Studio ;Producción :Julien Bagnol : Pierre De Cabissole : Cédric Ih ;Jefe del proyecto :Zwib Hô ;Producción asistente :Sébastien Bennati ;Modelado :Guillaume Bieche : Nicolas Maligne : Antoine Vigier ;Animación :Adrien Barbier-Lambert : Hugo Cierzniak : Maxime Devanlay : Florian Landouzy ;Efectos especiales :Nicolas Maligne : François Maxence-Desplanques ;Renderizado, iluminación, composición y texturizado :Frederick Alves-Cunha : Jonathan Benabed : Kevin Bertelli : Youen Leclerc : Lâm Le Thanh ;Matte painting :Constance Beillard : Damien Bobin ;Special Thanks to the Paris Studio staff :Agnès Lajot-Tirat : Sandrine Maigret : Anissa Kadem : Vanessa Feiller : Audrey Chatelet : Thibaud Coudeville : Caroline Lamirand : Emmanuelle Decour : Sébastien Mary Traducción internacional ;Gestor del estudio de traducción :Coralie Martin ;Gestor del grupo de traducción :Bénédicte Laborie ;Gestor del proyecto de traducción :Gérard Barnaud ;Traducción de EE.UU.. :Jason Whittaker ;US Linguistic Testing :Enzyme Testing lab ;French Proofread :Lise Capitan ;French Linguistic Testing :Enzyme Testing lab German - Ubisoft Specialists ;Traducción :Stefan Dinger : Dieter Pfeil ;Pruebas :Stefan Dinger : Dieter Pfeil Italian - Orange Studio Srl ;Traducción :Antonio Vaccarino : Gabriele Vegetti ;Linguistic Testing :Stefano Tirelli : Antonio Vaccarino Spanish - Agua MassMedia ;Gestión del proyecto :Esperanza Hernández ;Pruebas lingüisticas :Aurelio Sáiz : J. R. Durán Dutch ;Traducción :Rangeela BV : Harry van Horen ;Pruebas :Rangeela BV : Harry van Horen Publisher: Ubisoft Entertainment ;Presidente :Yves Guillemot ;Oficial jefe ejecutivo :Yves Guillemot ;Executive Director, Worldwide Studios :Christine Burgess-Quémard ;Oficial jefe creativo :Serge Hascoët ;Director mundial de contenido :Lionel Raynaud ;Director de producción de contenido :Jean-Marc Geffroy ;Gestor de preproducción :Frederic Markus ;Gestor de contenido del juego :Guillaume Patrux ;Director de escenarios :Alexis Nolent ;Gameplay Engineering & Entertainment Analysis Director :Cyril Derouineau ;Worldwide LIVE Development Director :Cyril Marchal ;Director de procesos y métodos :Michel Pierfitte ;Director mundial de coordinación de producción :Anne Blondel-Jouin ;Gestor senior de coordinación de producción :Nicolas Schoener ;Gestores de coordinación de producción :Grégory Spielmann ;EMEA 1st Party Manager :Étienne Tardieu ;EMEA 1st Party Coordinator :Anis Boujaouane ;Gestor de producción en EE.UU. :Josh Ostrander ;Coordinador de producción en EE.UU. :Josh Taillon : Adam Zachary ;Director de estudios de operaciones :Pierre Escaich ;Gestor del laboratorio de juegos :Alexandre Debrousse ;Analistas de juegos :Yves Robin : Yohan Cazaux : Paola Joyaux : Sébastien Odasso ;Director internacional de estrategia de marca :Hélène Juguet ;Gestor internacional de grupos de marca :Damien Moret ;Gestor senior internacional de marca :Stéphanie Langlois ;Gestor internacional de marca :Lionel Hiller ;Gestor internacional de productos :Florence Marvingt ;Artistas de comunicación :Fabien Troncal : Pierre-Etienne Beauprez : Mathieu Breda : Olivier Bonenfant : Rafael Chelabi : Hadrien Gouedard : Clément Crocq ;Viepresidente senior en EE.UU. de ventas y marketing :Tony Key ;Director de marketing :Adam Novickas ;Director asociado :Ann Hamilton ;Gestor senior de marca en EE.UU. :Negar Baharlou ;Gestor de marca asociado :Jennifer Rooke ;EMEA Executive Director :Alain Corre ;EMEA Chief Operating Officer :Geoffroy Sardin ;EMEA Marketing Director :Caroline Stevens ;EMEA Group Manager :Etienne Allonier ;EMEA Senior Brand Manager :David Talmat ;EMEA PR Director :Stephanie Vallet ;EMEA Senior PR Specialist :Tiphaine Locqueneux-Bianchi ;EMEA Junior PR Specialist :Damien Guillotin ;EMEA Digital Marketing Manager :Stéphane Catherine : Pierre Worgague ;EMEA Trade Marketing Manager :Damien Neymarc ;EMEA Paperparts Traffic Manager :Vincent Hamet ;EMEA Manufacturing Planning Coordinator :Corentin François ;Investigación del consumidor :Hicham Laâbi ;Merchandising and Visual Creations :UBI art : Celine L-Tellier ;Director mundial de licenciamiento de música :Didier Lord Lista de canciones ;'Car Wash' :Norman Jesse Whitfield (Writer) : Published by Universal Music Publishing Group a division of Universal Music Canada Ltd. ;'Gonna Fly Now' :Bill Conti (Writer) : Carol Connors (Writer) : Ayn Robbins (Writer) : Published by EMI U Catalog Inc ASCAP and EMI Unart Catalog Inc BMI : All Rights Reserved. Used by Permission. ;'Maniac' :Dennis Matkosky (Writer/Composer) : Michael Sembello (Writer/Composer) : © 1983 WB Music Corp. ASCAP : Sony/ATV Harmony ASCAP and Intersong-USA Inc. ASCAP. : All Rights Administered by WB Music Corp. All Rights Reserved. ;'The Lion Sleeps Tonight' :Luigi Creatore (Writer) : Hugo Peretti (Writer) : George David Weiss (Writer) : Soloman Linda (Writer) : © 1961. © Renewed 1989 and assigned to Abilene Music LLC administered by Larry Spier Music LLC. All Rights Reserved. Used with Permission. ;'Walk the Dinosaur' :Donald E. Fagenson (Writer) : Randall Keith Jacobs (Writer) : David Jay Weiss (Writer) : Published by Universal Music Publishing Group a division of Universal Music Canada Ltd. ;'YMCA' :Henri Belolo (Writer) : Jacques Morali (Writer) : Victor Willis (Writer) : © 1978 Can't Stop Music.